What if? - Doctor Who
by HaruMendez
Summary: Y sí? Una historia que me vino a la mente después de terminar la octava temporada de esta fantástica historia. ¿Qué pasaría si El Doctor se regenera en mujer? Creo que tendría las mismas aventuras, pero su comportamiento seria realmente extraño como siempre. Disfruten este corto. Y ojala pueda seguir escribiendo de ella.


What if? -

Los sucesos le condujeron a regenerarse, el Doctor dejo salir toda aquella energía de un sólo cambio.

Al abrir esos nuevos ojos que había obtenido se sintió extraño, dispuesto a buscar un espejo, pero se detuvo por el gran movimiento que ocurrio, miro alrededor, hasta llegar al monitor, la TARDIS estaba cayendo, se acerco al panel a mover las palancas esta vez no había olvidado como hacerlo.

La TARDIS comenzó a caer por el cielo de manera precipitada, hasta que por fin logro frenar. Cuando por fin estuvo en tierra las puertas se abrieron.

-Oh Oh. Mal aterrizaje.

Miró a su alrededor y logro ver a un adolescente frente suyo. Con mirada sorprendida.

-Hola.

Este no respondió.

-Podrías decirme donde estoy.

-Battersea, en el municipio de Wandsworth, Londres.

-Que especifico, gracias. Es una linda ciudad, ¿habrá comida? Por supuesto que si, debería buscar comida. Tengo hambre, realmente demasiada, necesitó recargar energía, ya sabes, regeneraciones y eso.

\- ¿Quién eres? -Preguntó el chico confundido tras su actitud, y la cabina de policía de la cual había salido.

\- Soy ..-.

Algo sucedió detrás de ellos. Un ruido dentro de la cabina azul se dejo escuchar.

\- Espera.

Corrió hacia la TARDIS, él entro detrás suyo.

-Estas demasiado presionada, ¿verdad? Fue un gran cambio, eso creo..-Dudo al final.

-Es..- Dijo tartamudeando- Grande.

-Lo se -Respondío.

\- Dentro de una caja hay algo aun mas grande, enorme.

-Lo se.

-¿Eres alienígena? -Preguntó, recibiendo una gran sonrisa.

Una gran sacudida los interrumpió.

-Oh Oh, estamos fuera de orbita, un poco lejos Battersea, Londres -Dijo mirando el monitor, pudo notar como el chico se dirigió a la puerta. -Espera.

Lo detuvo antes de abrir.

-¿Qué?

-No puedes salir. Podría ser peligroso.

-¿Por qué?

-Esto.

Abrió la puerta y fuera de ella estaba la Tierra. Grande y espectacular de ese color azul claro.

-No puede ser..- Dijo asombrado.

-Soy alienígena, y viajo por tiempo y espacio con amigos .. a veces, esto es poco a comparación de todo lo que se puede ver con ella.. -Dijo con emoción.

\- Quiero ir contigo -Pidió en cuanto dejo de hablar.- Por favor, es sorprendente.

\- Disculpa.. No viajó con menores de dieciocho, demandas, vómito y eso.

\- Dijo que esto viaja en el tiempo ¿no?

\- Mi TARDIS es grandiosa, lo se, es tan linda y limpia..

\- Entonces.. -Interrumpio de nuevo.- Puede ir al futuro, y buscarme ¿no? Quien soy de adulto.

-Puedo hacerlo. Pero tendrías que regresar en este momento.

\- Por mi esta bien, puedo esperar.

Solo pudo sonreír.

\- Estaré esperando. No importa cuando, estaré esperando.

Es realmente agradable. Pensó, entrando de nuevo en la TARDIS.

-Uhm. No le pregunte su nombre. Bueno, dijo que estaría esperando así que. Te veré de nuevo, en unos momentos.

La TARDIS no se movió del lugar en el cual estaba tan sólo cambiando de fecha. Diez años en el futuro. Abrió la puerta, algo le incomodaba pero siguió con lo que hacia. Camino por ese parque en en cual habría estado tan solo unos momentos atrás esperando que ese chico estuviera ahí, el cual obviamente no estaba, quería cumplir su promesa.

-Definitivamente tenía que preguntarle su nombre.

Camino esperando encontrarlo, encontrar el chico de cabello negro que había entrado a la TARDIS, y quería viajar sin siquiera hacer preguntas.

Al mirar al cielo logro ver algo acercarse, cada vez mas.

-Bueno, esto es costumbre.

Salio corriendo para dirigirse a la TARDIS todos seguían viendo la gran nave que estaba surcando el cielo azul, excepto un hombre. Que miraba hacia donde estaba la gran caja color azul.

-Hola. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

-Yo..-.

-Hay una gran nave en el cielo a punto de hacer algo. Y tu no miras hacia ella.

-Lo se.

-Bien, excelente, te diré que eres el primer humano que conozco que está tranquilo.

-Perdón -Dijo saliendo de su trance.-¿Qué es?

-La enorme nave.. no lo se, pero quiero averiguarlo. Ya es costumbre que algo invada, aunque no recuerden a veces, o mejor dicho olviden.. En fin. ¿Quieres venir?

-¿A donde?

-Investigar la nave, quien o que la conduce. Sera emocionante.

-Claro.

-Bien ..- Abrió las puertas de su nave, con el hombre detrás suyo.- Es grande, lo se -Comentó sin esperar que él lo hiciera como todos lo hacían.

-Si.

-¿ Cual es tu nombre?

-Andrew Temple.

-Woh. Es un grandioso nombre.

-Gracias.

-Primero salgamos a preguntar si alguien sabe algo, alguna comunicación o algo. No soy de esos que entran a la fuerza en naves que no son mías, ya no soy de esos al parecer.. bueno. Vamos.

Salieron de nuevo para hacer preguntas a los espectadores reunidos en las calles, varias personas los vieron pero ninguno respondió adecuadamente.

-Plan B. Ya que nadie sabe nada, como es usual.

-Bueno. Desde un principio era un mal plan.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Debí verme como idiota tratando de preguntar cosas que nadie sabia.- Él no le quito la vista ni un segundo. - Sabes normalmente no me importa que me miren de verdad, ni cuando accidentalmente fui de un color verde, pero no entiendo, nadie deja de verme de la forma que tu lo haces. ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?, por que no lo he visto. De verdad, nunca. De hecho no me he visto en un espejo.

-¿En serio?

-No miento.

-¿No sabes como eres, ni un poco?

-Ni un poco. Así que describe como luzco, por que estoy descubriendo cosas de mi personalidad pero mi apariencia estoy dudando de que sea normal. Primero, ¿soy pelirrojo?

-No -Contestó extrañado.

-Ya sera la proxima vez.

\- Creo que no te miran por ti, mas bien es tu ropa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

Miro hacia abajo mirando ese traje elegante de siempre.

-Que raro. Esta mas grande, no lo había notado. Pero no entiendo. Oh oh. No. Soy mas pequeño. Yo era alto, de verdad que lo era, alto y varonil.

\- ¿Por qué hablas como si fueses hombre?

\- No entiendo tu pregunta.

\- Espera.

Saco su teléfono en un segundo para mostrarle como lucía, en la pantalla logro ver una sonriente persona.

-Tu protector de pantalla, que bien, tu novia es linda.

-No. Esa eres tu.

Dijo Andrew, le parecía realmente rara la actitud de la mujer frente a él pero había preferido callar desde que la conoció.

-Oh oh.

Soltó ella, notando por fin el tono de su voz, sus facciones, el cabello negro algo corto, ojos azules. Y lo mas importante.

-Soy una mujer. Una mujer. Nunca había pasado. Nunca. De verdad. Que raro.

\- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si -Dijo sonriendo.- Es raro. Pero esta bien, nunca había sido una mujer.

-¿Quién eres? -Dijo por fin, lleno de dudas.

-Es extraño. No me parece raro en lo absoluto ser una mujer -Siguio hablando, pero esta vez con ella- Pero no esta mal, pude haber tenido un tercer ojo, eso hubiera sido emocionante, pero no creo que ocurra, no ahora.

-No entiendo. ¿ Quién eres? Dímelo -Interrumpio.

\- El Doctor. Hola.

\- ¿Doctor?

\- Si.

-Lo dices como si fueses hombre

-Me auto proclame Doctor por una razón. No por cambiar de apariencia dejare de hacerlo aun que si lo tomas en cuenta esta vez cambie demasiado, incluso mi voz, mi voz suena tan.. dulce y tierna. Y tengo ojos azules, no esta mal. Y mi cabello.. hubiera estado bien una cabellera abundante pero esta corto, creo que dejare que cresca, me preguntó que tal se vera, pelirrojo hubiera estado genial pero creo que era demasiado pedir.

\- Eres extraña.

\- Gracias.

\- No era un cumplido.

\- Gracias de cualquier forma. No lo se, en esta forma me siento tan relajada, amable pero con la habilidad de ser realmente peligrosa. ¿Serán las propiedades de ser mujer..? Creo que es una cosa que debería de investigar. Pero sera en otro momento, por que la enorme nave se esta moviendo de lugar.

\- Es malo ¿no?

\- Si. Bueno, iré a investigar, directamente a la fuente.

\- Quiero ir. Es sorprendente.. Por favor, permite que vaya.

Lo miro unos segundos antes de comprender todo .

-Eres tu. Ese adolescente de cabello negro, eres tu.

-Si.

-Andrew Temple. Es emocionante te encontré fácilmente, por eso no te sorprendiste por el interior de la TARDIS.

-Bueno estaba sorprendido no has envejecido. Han pasado diez años.

-Para ti, recuerda maquina del tiempo. Para mi fueron como 2 minutos. Así que aun quieres viajar. ¿No?

-He estado esperando todo este tiempo.

-Bien, Andrew Temple, llámame Doctor.

-¿Doctor qué?

-Amo cuando dicen eso. Solo Doctor.

-Doctor.

-Exacto. Aquí vamos.

La TARDIS hizo el usual sonido de siempre, dejando escapar una sonrisa del Doctor y Andrew.


End file.
